Legacy of the Lost: Search for Vector Sigma
by Mrotrax
Summary: Co-produced by Autistic Grizzly. While the Amaha family searches for the throne of Two Worlds, their love interests become embroiled in a quest to find a space bridge that connects directly to the heart of Cybertron. Its a race against time as these young heroes face off against the forces of MECH, bandits and a few rouge Decepiticons to reach the location first.
1. Prologue

Legacy of the Lost: Key-Hunt

 **The Story so far...**

The war between for Cybertron has come onto planet earth. But this time, humans are all too aware of the battle

10 years ago, the dreaded Decepticon leader Megatron ordered and led the brutal massacre of 10% of the human population. In the aftermath of those horrific days, humanity evenly split into two main factions:

On one side, the side of justice and freedom, there is NEST, a coalition or united countries and nations that aids the Autobots in defending the innocent and helping the powerless. Within NEST there is Section 9, comprised of the greatest human soldiers/fighters, led by Maes Hughes.

On the other side, the side of power and conquest, there MECH, a secret society that worships the Decepticons and do whatever they have to to aid them. Unlike NEST, very little is known about how the organization works, aside from the fact they have many vast fortunes and resources at their disposal.

A battle for the earth wages, each side with two species joined in a common goal.

And at the centre of it all, there is the Amaha family; matriarch former ace pilot Masanae Amaha and the 20 orphaned children she took in and has grown to love as if they were her own:

Rin Ogata, , a ballerina and Motorcross racer.

Grey Fullbuster, a newly selected NEST Section 7 member

Zen Wesitria, second born prince of a land now assumed destroyed.

Ruby Rose and her half sister Yang Xialong.

Schnee Dust Company heiress Weiss Schnee.

Blake Belladonna.

Shirou Emiya, an aspiring hero.

Kurumu Kurono.

Qwenthur Barboss.

Tatsumi, another aspring young hero

Edward Elric.

Inori Yuzuhira, an idol of growing fame.

Izuku Midoriaya

Souma Yukihara, the son of a legendary chef with the skills to eclipse his father...if only he could get over his odd dishes

Nagisa Shiotam who is shaping up to be the greatest member of the family, currently in command of Omega Supreme himself.

Rinka Hayami.

Setsuna Sakurazaki, a skilled Kendo practitoner.

And finally, Henry Wong, an aspiring martial artist and baby of the family.

Together, sometimes seperately and with the aid of NEST and Section 9, this family has fought and defeated many powerful Decepticons with nothing but their wits and skills, often ensuring that NEST moves forward and more survivors of the war are assured and resuced.

But this is NOT a story of the Amaha clan. At least, not one with them in the spotlight.

This is the story of the ones who hold the hearts of the heroic teens...and the greatest adventure that may tip the scales in their side's favour.

10 Years ago

A couple ran as fast as their legs could carry them, a shady shape racing after them, pouncing from building to building, rage and irritation clear in its growls and hisses. The city around them was burning and abandoned; their pursuer and his comrades being the cause.

A crying ran through the air; a baby boy screaming in fear and cold

"Shush Oscar, please!" The woman begged.

"There's the door!" the man called out as he pulled the pins out of several grenades and tossed them at their pursuer, who let out a scream of pain and hisses of anger. "That won't keep him back for long!"

They leapt into trench, where the father tossed aside rubble to find a door with a clock and ax insigna. Placing his hand onto it, a whirling light burst as it opened, revealing an elevator...for one.

"Get in." The man ordered. "Get to your father."

"No, I can't do tha..."

They realized their pursuer was getting back up and hissing angrily. The husband and wife shared a final kiss before he pushed her into the elevator and pressed the down button. Just as the door closed, he managed to say:

"I love you."

The man then turned to face their stalker. He realized too late that it was starting to get darker suddenly. The two reprieves he got where that his wife and child were safe and that he didn't truly feel death.

Once the elevator opened, the mother rushed into a room, where a small pod and what appeared to be train tracks that went underground lay. Her son's whimpering had lessened but she was still scanning for something...and she found it.

Taking stick of tape, she then drew down several symbols: a cloud with an eye in it, Australia with a droplet of water, a panther, a pyramid and a car. She wrapped the paper around the squirming baby, who cried as the ink settled into his skin

"I know, I know hurts Ozzy." She cooed, kissing her baby boy's cheeks and forehead just as the lights flickered. She covered her son's mouth and listened as hard as she could.

A crash from behind the door. Their pusuer was there.

Steeling herself, she kissed her baby and placed him into the pod, along with a DVD labeled 'To Ozpin and Oscar.'

"I..." She struggled. "I wanted the best for you. I thought we could end the war before you learnt to talk. But...I have to give this to you. I love you, Oscar Be happy and safe.."

The pod then shot out just as the door came down, and there stood her stalker: A mechanical panther, growling at her and almost gleefully showing it's reddened paws...just as its leader, Megatron himself, entered the room.

"Where is the map?"

She said nothing.

"Tell us or join the others."

She still said nothing.

"...Very well."

The young woman waited for death...which came quickly.

LOTL

Ozpin was many things; a war hero, a father, someone who knew more about the histiry between humans and cybertronians than most...but above all else, he was human.

So, when a pod suddenly came into his room during his off-hours of leading the buliding of a school where he would become Prinicpal...and inside there was his screaming and bawling grandsom...He simply held the crying toddler, his cheeks stained with tears at the relazation his daughter and son-in-law, who had been SO CLOSE to helping to end the war...where dead.

And right on his only family member's neck was what had gotten them killed and would no doubt lead to great pain and suffering.

 **LEGACY OF THE LOST:**

 **SEARCH FOR VECTOR SIGMA**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **WHEW! That was an intense opening!**

 **This is something that, with Autistic Grizzly's help and support, I have been working on for the past two months. A little plot bunny that seems to be growing into something VERY promising and that I hope you'll enjoy.**

 **Check out the orignal Legacy of the Lost stories on Autistic Grizzly's profile when you get the chance.**


	2. Cast List

Character List

(More may be added later)

The Searchers

Oscar Pine

Shirayuki

Mine

Erina Nakiri

Sayaka

Ryuoske Chiba

Obi

Winry Rockbell

Hinano Kurahashi

Keiko Ayano

Chiba Ryonske

Amaha Clan

Masane Amaha

Ruby Rose

Yang Xialong

Weiss Shcnee

Blake Belladona

Edward Elric

Zen Weistria

Gray Fullbuster

Tatsumi

Nagisa Shiota

Kurumu Korone

Shiro Emiya

Izuku Midoriya

Souma Nakiri

Setsuna Sakurazaki

Inori

Other Love interests of the Amaha Clan

Soji Mitsuka

Ayano Sosaka

Ikki Kurogane

Liberta

Jaden Yuki

Yamato Ishida

NEST

Maes Hughes

Yoji Itami

Kurata

NEST Section 9

Eren Yager

Sakura Haruno

Rock Okajima

Laxus Dreyar

Son Goku

Cecily Campbell

Alibaba Saluja

Kallen Kazuki

Saito

Asuka

Makoto Kusanagi

MECH 

Search and Destroy Team

Tsurumi

Izana Wesitria

Syura

Shirori

Minerva Orlando

Cobra

Arnold Berkman

Izana Weistra

? (spoiler Character)

MECH 

Other members

Prometheus Black

Black Ghost

Prime Minster Honest

? (Commander of MECH, Spoiler Character)

Bandit clan

Raven Branwen

Wolfarm

Vernal

Autobots/ Maximals

Optimus Prime

Optimus Primal

Depth Charge

Silverbolt

Ironhide

Decepticons /Predacon

Megatron

Ravage

Lugnut

Blitzwing

Rampage

Stinger

Arachnid

Junkticons

Wreck-Gar

Transmutate


	3. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 1: Destiny of Danger**

(The following takes place during Chapter 7 of LoTL: Throne of Two Worlds)

He knew it would happen in all honesty: His grandpa was a hero even before the transformers came, so it made sense for him to be called to aid however he could.

That did not mean however, that Oscar Pine had to like being home alone. And it certainly did not mean he couldn't wish to be fishing with his grandpa. So in order to distract himself, he had decided to clean the attic of his and Ozpin's home.

So far, aside from some old armor and staffs, most of what Oscar had fond had been suits of various kinds and a picture of his grandfather with an admittedly beautiful woman who didn't resemble his mother at all. He was just trying to dust off something when something landed behind him,

A rather cliche way to start an adventure in hindsight, but Ozpin was not known for hiding things very well or for very long.

Oscar put the picture away and glanced at the fallen object.

"A DVD?"

It was labeled 'For Oscar and Ozpin.'

Deciding to take a break from cleaning and curious, Oscar put the disk on.

He was NOT prepared for what he saw on it

" _Is it on?"_ A struggling male voice asked.

" _Yes, its on."_ A female voice said with an amused tone in her voice.

 _"Well, where am I supposed to be lo..? O-Oscar, hold still!"_

A giggle came from offscreen. The camera was turned around to see a freckled man struggling to hold a squirming baby Oscar.

He then realized who these people were.

"...Mom? Dad?"

" _Ruth, help! Your baby is more slippery than a fish!"_

" _My baby is your baby, Denslow!"_ Ruth said as she took her baby, nuzzling his nose. _"By the by, we're rolling."_

His father tensed humourously and then cleared his throat. Oscar chuckled at his father's ill-preparedness.

" _Um...hello there Oscar. Denslow Pine of NEST here. Or your dad, I guess. Sigh...Alright, I'm...just going to say it. Oscar, if you're watching this, then...we failed."_

Not a word for a few minutes.

" _We...m-my wife and I, I mean...your mom and I...Geez, I'm bad at this..."_

" _Keep going!"_

" _We...we found what we believe to be a human accessible Space-bridge. And not juts any space bridge...based on what our probe found..."_

He pointed to a laptop, which displayed signs of a technological paradize.

" _...we have reason to believe it goes directly to the heart of Cyberton. We'll update when we get more info."_

He took a deep breath and ended the video...which then switched to another time and location. Ruth stood there, frazzled and dirty, exhaustion and worry clear in her voice. A screaming baby Oscar was in her arms and Denslow was hurriedly packing things up.

" _Ruth Pine, final log. We managed to find/ recreate the key our ancestors used to activate the bridge, but MECH fond out and Ravage is on our tail..."_

She cleared her eyes of tears.

" _Oscar? I...I am sorry. But we have no choice. Your father broke the key into five pieces . I drew symbols for each key part's location and had them tattooed onto your neck."_

Oscar felt his neck, and the bandages that had covered it as long as he could remember.

" _Tokyo, Egypt, Australia, Wakanda and Detroit."_ Ruth said. _"_ _Those are the parts' locations, and only someone with mine and or Denslow's DNA can activate them._ _Tell only those YOU trust. Your grandfather is a great man, but MECH has spies abound._ _And not_ _all_ _in NEST can be trusted..._ _if you ever met a man named Ironwood or Berkham..DO NOT GIVE THEM any of this information._ _"_

Her eyes saddened.

" _We didn't want this. We wanted to end this conflict so you could grow up happily in a world of man and machine living side by side. We wanted to see you grow up and reach for limitless possibilities. But...we failed. Whether or not you choose to find these keys, know that your father and I will always love you Oscar. We want you to be happy...Entry concluded."_

The DVD then stopped adn was ejected out of the player, but not before a message filled up the screen:

' **This disk can only be played once more,'**

For a full hour, Oscar did not move. Shock filled his system and mind...some many mixed feelings.

But regardless, he knew to share this with.

XXX LOTL XXX

They were an odd bunch. Especially in how they had come together.

The assembled group, now in a private room, eating their lunches and watching the video, had met when they had all been kidnapped by Shinji Matou in a ploy to get the gauntlet Nagisa Amaha had aquirred. Sadly for Shinji and his allies, the gauntlet was genetically locked to Nagisa.

In the wake of the event, the girlfriends and boyfriends of the Amahas had begun to meet every Thursday afternoon. It had become a suprinsigly very close group of friends; using their knoweldge of the siblings to help them out of crisises and learning more and more about each other.

So, when Oscar showed them (with the exception of Qwenthur's girlfriend) the video...it was a very testing moment.

"...I...I think I'm going to go and look for them." He said, breaking the silence.

"Are you crazy?!" Jaden Yuki, Mina's boyfriend asked.

"You heard the video." Sayaka, Izuku's girlfriend pointed out. "He is the only one who can make these things work."

"But doing that would take time and money!" Mami, Gray's girlfriend, pointed out. "Which last I checked, none of us..aside from maybe Erina, have!"

"Oscar?" Mine, Tatsumi's girlfriend said, a boldness in here eyes. "I'm coming along."

"Me too." Shirayuki, Zen's girlfriend said. "You guys wouldn't last a week without a doctor."

"Guys, come on, this is crazy!" Taki pointed out. "Look, I know...this is huge, Like, world shattering huge! But we can't just up and go and look for these things!"

"Well, maybe you should tell someone..." Soji, Setsuna's boyfriend said. "How about that Ali Baba guy?"

"Didn't you hear what Oscar's parents said?" Kurahashi pointed out, inwardly feeling bad about making it sound like she was accusing one of the Section 9 agents of being a traitor when he had just as, if not even more of a reason to want to end the conflict. "There could be spies everywhere!"

"That was 10 years ago." Yamato pointed out.

"And yet Shinji was still able to sneak in and kidnap us." Erina reminded her. "Easily. In fact."

No one doubted that one.

"I still have nightmares about that..." Kurahashi and Silica admitted together, Shirayuki patting them on the shoulder

"So, will you be joining us, Shoji?"

"Can't. My mom..."

No one needed him to finish

"I...actually wasn't going to tell anyone aside from you guys and grandpa."

Winry Rockbell stood up and marced towards the younger boy.

"And just why is that?"

Oscar looked down at his feet.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt or drag anyone else. You guys are my friends and practically family, so I thought you'd understand."

"Regardless of whether or not we do understand, doing this by yourself is stupid." Kagura said bluntly, tuning out Mine and Shirayuki. "I understand why you want to make sure only those trust know this and honestly? I am touched you confided this in us. But still, a bunch of kids can't do this on their own. And NEST, as long as we don't get those two involved, should be okay."

As always, the student council president had a point. And where it not for a few upcoming events, she too would've offered to come...

Oscar then blushed

"The other thing is...Ruby's been kind of...overprotective ever since the whole kidnapping thing."

Upon realizing his second reason, most of the teens in the room hug their heads in remembrance:

Souma and Ed had GROWLED at men that looked Winry and Erina, with Souma threateningly holding a knife.

"Yeah..."

Shirou had started carrying knives whenever he and Kagura went out 'just in case.' He had to be reminded she was just as, if not even more, skilled with a sword than him or some of his sisters. It had been sweet, though...

"Sweet but stupid..."

Ruby had somehow produced a scythe and leveled it at a bully who had pushed Oscar down and told him to 'go back to farming.'

"Scary...!"

Yang had threateningly cracked her knuckles at some fangirls at Yamato's concerts.

"Hot blooded. Literally."

Rin started texting Ali Baba almost every hour on the hour, even though he hadn't been kidnapped and was a section 9 agent.

Hayami had started to double shooting gallery dates with Chiba and was more interested in action movies or anything she could use to learn how to defend him,

And while he hadn't been kidnapped, Weiss had demanded Taki start taking combat lessons, even putting a down payment for them...much to Masane's anger when Weiss took that money out of her adoptive mother's 'me day' funds.

Izuku had tried to stand up to a mudslinging Keijo manager...and that had ended with Sayaka decimating the player and he boyfriend's sibling pummeling the manager.

The others each had stories of their own as well.

"Alright look." Yamato said, breaking the silence. "As much as the big brother in me wants to disagree and point out like Kagura how stupid this sounds..."

"Thank you!"

"I have to admit that this does sound pretty important. And another part of me thinks that we shouldn;t add more to NEST's plate, so...I can drive you guys out of town. But that's it."

"If I didn't have an emergency, I'd come too." Liberta, Onori's boyfriend sighed,

"I as well." Kagura sighed, "Sometimes I hate these duties..Erina, you have to stay too."

"What!? But...!" She lowered her head. "Yes mam."

"I'm coming along too."

All eyes turned to Keiko Ayano.

"I've been camping and have survival training." She pointed out. "Besides, Henry has a dojo match coming so..."

She hated using him as an excuse, but...

"I'm in." Chiba added. "I'm a pretty skilled sniper."

"So am I." Mine pointed out proudly.

"Your weapon needs you to be in danger in order for it work." Chiba reminded her. "Sides, two is better than one."

"Count me in too." Sayaka added. "Keijo season is over and you guys will need a fighter."

"..Guys, you seriousl don't have too.." Oscar started, only for Shirayuki to cut him off.

"We're. Going."

So it was settled:

Oscar, Shirayuki, Ayano, Chiba, Mine, Winry and Sayaka would go key-hunting

"So...we head out tonight."

The friends didn't notice someone was listening in on their conversation, Scratch that; they were recording the conversation and sending it live to someone.

XXX LOTL XXX

Meanwhile, in a hidden bunker somewhere closer to NEST headquarters than one would expect, someone listened with glee:

The Supreme commander of MECH, known to the few who knew them as 'Black Sparrow.'

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Honest. We'll deal with this shortly. As a reward, we'll send some fine cheeses and wine and a new consort to you shortly."

The fat man smiled giddily before ending the call.

"God I hate him. Tsurumi, I'm entrusting you with this mission." The leader of 'traitors to humanity' told to the man standing behind him.

Tsurumi was a Japanese man whose most distinguishable physical trait was a metal plate that covered his forehead, and burns underneath his eyes. His hair slicked on the back of his head and he had a handlebar moustache and goatee.

"I understand sir. Any preference for how to deal with these...Searchers?"

"I trust your judgment." Black Sparrow noted. "I'll inform Megatron of this shortly and see if he can spare a few soldiers to aid you."

"Understood."

"And Tsurumi? Accomplish this mission and consider your dream assured."

Tsurumi bowed to his master before going to assemble his squad:

The MECH Search and Destroy team; sent to find resources for MECH or the Decepticons and elminate any threats to MECH's existence.

Syrua, the son of Prime Mintser Honest. A perverse young man with tan skin, green eyes and white hair with a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face and a crown-like headgear similar to his father's. He wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pants.

Izana Weistria. First-born prince of the now defunct country of Weistra and older brother to Zen Amaha. A handsome young man in his twenties with shoulder-length blond hair and dark blue eyes. He still dressed in his princely garbs and had a sword at his left side

Eric AKA Cobra, a freelance mercenary. He was a slim man of average height with dark tan skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit-pupil eyes

Minerva Orlando, a proud, slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple (black in the Anime) hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops.

Arnold Berkman, a former German scientist and Neo-Nazi. The leading authority of Cybertrioan-enchanced human.s

Shiori Tsuzuki; a beautiful and proudly lesbian assassin skilled in tonfa and scythe combat.

And rounding them off, was a very tall being in what appeared to armour: The helmet was adorned with a large, conical horn in the middle of the forehead, has a pair of parallel, horizontal vents beneath each half-moon eye hole and a fang motif just above the protruding chin. A ribbon of white hair that hung down to the small of the suit's back.

"MECH Search and destroy team, move out!" Tsurumi ordered, making them all stand at attention and follow him. "We've got a set of keys to locate."

XXX LOTL XXX 

"3 days." Ozpin said.

Ozpin had returned suddenly but somehow figured it out.

"Grandpa?" Oscar asked.

"That is the longest I will wait before telling NEST." Ozpin said, smiling sadly. "I hoped to share that DVD with you when I got back, but much liek your mother you have an eye for finding things you shouldn't...I know I can't stop you, so I packed your thinsg for you.

Oscar saw a backpack and two suitcases, all packed to the brim.

"There's travelling money and plane/ ship tickets inside, along with some rations...and this."

The Principal threw something his grandson caught and recongized.

"...Your cane?"

"No, a cane." Ozpin corrected his grandson, some playfulness in his tone. "Note the lighter colors and no scratches. I'm not going to trust you with MY cane, you don't know half of what it can do. But...I'm not sending you out without any aid. This was going to be a birthday present anyways..."

Oscar took the cane and gave it a few practice swings and taps before finding himself wrapped in a hug.

"Please. Come back. You're all I have."

Oscar hugged his grandpa and nodded just as a car honked.

"...Well, there's your ride." Ozpin mused, giving Oscar one last hug before letting him go...and then a smile crossed his face, "Also, I make NO promises on quelling Miss Rose's anger when she finds out what you did. Nor the other Amahas in regards to your friends."

Oscar let out an 'eep!' and dashed out the door.

"Bye grandpa! Love you!" He shouted before entering the car. "FLOOR IT!"

Ozpin let out a light chuckle...before sighing in depression. He then looked around and flipped open the top of his cane.

"Its me. Yes. They're on the way."

XXX LOTL XXX

"Okay." Yamato said two hours layer. "This is as far as I can go. You guys are on your own now."

"Thanks, Yamato." Sayaka said as the others began unpacking. "Good luck with the show."

"I should be telling you guys that." He noted, giving Oscar a glance. He messed up his hair and said. "Take care of them, okay? I'd like us all to live to be sibling in laws."

"I will," Oscar promised.

"And I'll be helping him." Sayaka and Shirayuki assured Yamato, who hopped into his car and drove back to town.

For a while, they walked without a problem before Oscar put one of the boxes down to catch a breath.

"OW!"

...

...

All turned.

...

...

"Um...Ignore the ow in the box! Pay no attention to the ow!"

Not at all convinced, they all rushed to the box and opened it...revealung Erina Nakiri with a dumpling in her mouth.

"...Erina? What are you doing here?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do!? Silica may have survival training and Shirayuki can make medicine, but none of you can cook to save your lives!"

' _That's a little harsh...'_ they all thought.

"Besides! It's my father's fault humanity is down 10% in the first place." Erina reminded them. "If I can help make ammends, I'm as sure as hell going to do it! Sides, we're friends, right?"

Keiko beat everyone to saying:

"Of course we are. But...what about your...?"

"I just left a message saying Souma could handle them."

"Well, too late turn around now." Mine pointed out. "Should we set up camp and let blondie show what she can do?"

"Call me blondie one more time." Erina growled, getting a rasberry from Mine,

Oscar, Shirayuki and Sayaka sighed.

"This is going to be a looong adventure.."

"I'll take watch." Chiba announced. 

"I'll set up the tents." Silica decided.

And yet, all throughout the night, after a light supper, the kids could only smile and laugh.

Then again, the calm is often before the storm...

To be continued...

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Originally this was going to be t** **hree** **separate** **chapters, but** **I** **figured I should get the plot rolling and combined them.** **I hope I did well.** **I** **also tried to give Oscar's parents some personality here, and hope I did that.** **So far, this story shaping up to be about 18 or 20 chapters long,** **so I hope to make it align with Autistic Grizzly's stories.**


End file.
